


wrong cup

by catboyftony



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, short science bf and tall bimbo social media manager bf !!!!, super short but who cares they own my heart, they are so cute i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyftony/pseuds/catboyftony
Summary: tony brings home coffee for him and his stressed boyfriend
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	wrong cup

**Author's Note:**

> aaa first fic posted on ao3 omg im sorry if its plain or bad LMFAO, hello its benji yepyep this is super short but i loved writing it and its been sitting in my drafts for the longest time so here chantony nation take ur food muah

“I’m home babe!”

chan heard some shuffling and the sound of keys. then the bang of a door being shut, tony had gone out and bought coffee for both of them at a local coffee shop 

chan smiled and closed his laptop upon hearing tony's voice, leaving whatever was left of his science essay. he was so stressed lately and having a coffee with tony always soothed his nerves.  
tony strutted in with two coffees in hand, smiling. he had a oversized grey jacket on and blue jeans. he was wearing his hair naturally, causing his dark brown curls to spring every-which-way. his nose was slightly red, probably from the cold weather outside.

“I got us our coffee!” he lifted both cups up and grinned at chan before setting them down. brushing a curl away from his eyes,  
chan got up and stretched, walking towards tony and kissing his boyfriends forehead before grabbing the coffee cup that had sharpie written on reading ‘chan’. “thank you tony, I really needed this” he smiled at his lover before taking a sip of the hot drink.

tony cocked his head to the side and smiled at chan, “I know, work has been a bitch lately” he replied before taking a sip of his coffee, making a confused facial expression as he savored the taste.  
chan shook his coffee cup a bit, making the coffee swirl. “this kinda...tastes really sweet. and it’s like they barely added any actual coffee in it. is it just me or-“

“no no, mine tastes super bitter and I can barely taste any milk or sugar in it-“

“hold on- tony we have the wrong drinks! no wonder mine tastes like literal milk and sugar-“ the short scientist shook his head and aimed to grab the coffee in his boyfriends hand.

“actually chan, I like this.” the taller social media manager grinned and yanked his hand away from his shocked boyfriend. “yours doesn’t taste that bad babe.” he peered down at chan while he took another sip, a smirk forming on his lips.

“fuck anthony scarapiducci I refuse to drink literal sugar, give me my coffee-“ chan shot up from his chair and began to approach tony quickly

“nuh uh darling, this is mine now” tony cheekily wheezed as he outstretched his arm upwards so his shorter boyfriend wouldn't be able to reach the coffee cup,

chan didn't even try to reach for the coffee cup, sighing. a smile playing on his lips

“you’re horrible you know?” chan muttered as he pushed his glasses upwards, peering at his smirking boyfriend

tony grinned and grabbed chan with his free arm, dragging him into a one sided hug, “guess i got lucky since i have the best boyfriend in the worlddd~” tony sang 

"you are so cheesy" chan shook his head and smiled, returning his lovers hug


End file.
